Rewrite ${((6^{-10})(7^{7}))^{11}}$ in the form ${6^n \times 7^m}$.
${ ((6^{-10})(7^{7}))^{11} = (6^{(-10)(11)})(7^{(7)(11)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((6^{-10})(7^{7}))^{11}} = 6^{-110} \times 7^{77}} $